Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch substrate and a method for manufacturing the same and, in particular, to a touch substrate manufactured by three-dimensional (3D) printing and a method for manufacturing the same.
Related Art
With the advance of technology, various digital devices are continuously invented, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, ultrabooks, GPS navigation devices, and on the like. In addition to general input or manipulation with a keyboard or a mouse, utilizing touch technology to manipulate the digital devices is a quite intuitive and popular manipulation method. Touch devices have a human and intuitive interface for input operation, so that users of any age can directly select or manipulate the digital devices with a finger or a stylus.
A conventional One-Glass-Solution (OGS) technology is to directly dispose a touch sensor on a substrate (e.g. a cover plate) to form a touch device. It is conventional to form the touch sensor on the substrate by a semiconductor manufacturing process. However, concerning manufacturing the touch sensor by the semiconductor manufacturing process, the process is quite complex and many kinds of materials need to be prepared, so that the overall difficulty in manufacturing the touch device is quite high and the cost is also difficult to reduce.